1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a headphone driver and a system on chip (SOC) having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of multimedia devices have been developed. These devices include a portable audio playing apparatus for playing music and other sounds, and mobile communication terminals equipped with audio playing functions. These devices may decode data stored in a recording medium (e.g., cassette tape, a compact disc (CD), etc.), an audio file stored in a memory, or a broadcasting signal received from a broadcasting station. Once decoded, the devices may amplify the data, audio file, or broadcasting signal, and for output to a speaker or an earphone.
However, noises may be generated in the speaker or earphone, especially when turning an audio amplifier on or off. The noise may be referred to as pop or click noise.